


Of Avengers, Fanboys and Boyfriends

by imaginenarusasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 15 minutes work, Crack, Fluff, Gen, I just REALLY wanted to write for the IFD!, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, OOC, cuteness, fanboy! Sasuke, please forgive my shitty writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginenarusasu/pseuds/imaginenarusasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has a date with Naruto today. The butterflies in his tummy make him read an otp fic. Does he make it to his 50th date with the Dobe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Avengers, Fanboys and Boyfriends

Sasuke scrolled down the screen, eyes scanning over the sea of words before curling into a ball, squealing into his knees.  
Yes. Sasuke Uchiha, the Avenger, _squealed_. But he couldn't help it: it was the fluffiest, cutest SouHaru fic he'd read today! He didn't know why he could read the smuts with a straight face but was reduced to this humiliating mess if the otp did something remotely cute. He kept getting the feeling he was forgetting something important, but decided to ignore it in favor of reading another fic, its title drawing him in; his plans with Naruto forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> OMIGOD I'm so sorry I suck!  
> Ohhh btw~! [Here's](http://ryouta-aomine.tumblr.com/post/111143022413/an-ugly-lil-drawbble-for) the ugly drawing I did for this littledrabble :D


End file.
